50 Ways To Leave Your Lover
by southern-punk
Summary: Sometimes you find yourself in a bad relationship. I'm here to help. My Name is Yaziko Mokito. I am the Taisan Dokutoru. Multi-facet crossover. Only in this cat. because there is a constant FB character...And no one reads Xovers Rating subject to change
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ghost Hunt or Fruits Basket. **

**Intro**

* * *

I'm sure you've all heard of a Date Doctor. I'm positive you have. That professional that slips in and helps you get that date that you NEVER would've gotten on your own. And then the check is handed over and it's all happily ever after…. Right?

**WRONG.**

You see, there's a reason you never would've gotten that date on your own. You and that person were not compatible. You didn't have the same interests, same tastes, or for that matter, the same anything.

So now you're in an awkward position. You're dating a person that you don't like nor do they like you. You find yourself not wishing to hurt them and so you suffer in silence. Occasionally this situation goes on until the parties involved get married and so on and so forth.

My job is to make sure that doesn't happen. I provide simple solutions for a modest fee.

My name is Mokito Yaziko. I am the Dokutoru Taisan*.

* * *

* Literally mean Break-Up Doctor.

A/N: I apologize for the bad translation. I do not speak Japanese so I am going off of a online translator and my own personal know-how. If you know the correct way to say any of my japanese, please PM me and I will change it! Review if I should continue or if this seems interesting. Arigato!!


	2. Case 1: The Cold Hard Truth Part One

**A/N: I hope this is not a complete waste of anyones time....** **Oh and I realized that the name order changes for English so I apologize for any confusion in the first chapter. The main charcter's name is Yaziko Mokito. Mokito being the family name. From here on out, it will be family name last as this is in English. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ghost Hunt...**

* * *

Case #1: The Cold Hard Truth

In many cases, there is an unavoidable truth. You simply don't like the person you are with. In cases such as this one, there is no way around it. You simply must tell them the truth. This case began when a young man named Kyou Sohma came to me. He had found himself in a precarious situation. Well… Just look here….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**9:24 am**

**January 15****th**

I sat in my office and pondered a very important matter. Once again I had been stumped by that age-old adage. Did I want miso soup or stewed leeks for lunch? I sighed and set the take-out menu down on the counter. You'd think a girl of my age would know how to make something simple for lunch.

_Oh yes… I failed to mention my gender before now…. I am indeed a female…. I am also twenty years old and a confirmed bachelorette/cynic…. Ok I think that's good for now…. Back to the story…_

I decided on a simple order of dumplings when my office door was opened and a young man entered. He had red... well, no… it could only be described as orange hair and brown eyes full of emotion. He looked to be about my age.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes… I mean... I think so… Is this the office of Mokito-san? The Taisan Dokutoru?" He scratched his head at that.

"Yes. That would be me… What can I do for you?"

He didn't seem to know what to think about it. His face went from confusion to shock and back again.

"Please.. have a seat… er… I'm sorry. You know who I am but you have yet to tell me your name."

This appeared to bring him out of his stupor and he moved toward the small couch on my right. My office was not in a very good part of town and the office itself consisted of two rooms and a restroom. The main room held a couch and a kitchenette and that was about it. The office held… my office things….

_Ok so if we're being honest here… The office was more like a bedroom…. This is my first case and all…I was pretty broke… but more on that later…._

"My name is Kyou Sohma. But you can just call me Kyou. I um.. I have a problem that I need some help with. You see…. My girlfriend… she annoys the living daylights out of me. I can't stand how she's so cheerful and happy and bubbly ALL THE TIME. Not to mention, she doesn't have any of the same interests as me. I like fighting and I practice my martial arts all the time. She just likes cleaning and being with me…... But I can't just break up with her… cause….This is confidential, right?"

"Of course."

"Ok… For several centuries our family has been cursed and she broke the curse. So yea… I feel bad for not loving her like I thought I did but it was just wrong. She doesn't work with me. Yuki is more likely to get along with her but he's dating this girl from our school. So…. What do I do?"

I sat for a moment and studied the boy in front of me. I'd need more information but I thought I could make it work.

"Ok… Fill out this form and I'll need to meet your girlfriend… Obviously some way inconspicuously. I should be able to get back to you within a couple of days. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call." I stood, after handing him the form with blanks for basic information and walked into my office.. er… bedroom. I caught him glancing in as I shut the door hurriedly. I ordered my lunch and walked back out. Really, the phonecall could've waited but he needed privacy and I needed out from under his knowing stare. For some reason, I felt like he could see through my façade of cynicism. Yes, I was sure of myself but that didn't mean that he couldn't tell that I hadn't done this before. That this was still a theory of mine. That I was dead-broke and living out of my 'office.' That the only reason I would even have any business at all was out of pity from my friends. They would spread the rumor for me.. hoping that someone would be dumb enough to come my way. Apparently, someone had. Only…. Kyou Sohma did not seem dumb. This would be an interesting experience…..

* * *

**Ok so there it is.... Let me know what you think... Please??? XD**


	3. Case 1: The Cold Hard Truth Part Two

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Been internet-less for a week but its all been fixed and you all get to enjoy updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

* * *

So this is how the second day of the case went. I met his girlfriend, Tohru Honda, at a small café/bakery she liked to visit. She was the cheerful, outgoing type and so made my job a bit easier. Here, I'll show you…

* * *

**11:34 am **

**January 16****th**

The subject, AKA Tohru Honda, sat at a small table, chatting happily with anyone who ventured near to her. Most of them quickly moved back way once her tirade of happiness began. I spotted her plate in front of her and found my entry-way. I put on my best "open-for-conversation" face and walked into the No-zone that had been created around her. I stared contemplatively at the menu behind the counter and waited. Sure enough, she took the bait.

"You don't come here often do you?"

"Um.. no. What's good?"

"The chocolate cake! It's the best!"

"Thanks! I'll try it. Would you mind terribly if I sat with you? I just hate to eat alone!"

"Of course! Please?!"

"I'm Yaziko. "

"Tohru. It's nice to meet you."

I sat and smiled. She was very bubbly. We chatted for a little while about nothing. The weather and such. She mentioned Kyou a couple of times but spent more time talking about someone named Momigi.

"So this Momigi… Is he your boyfriend?"

" Oh.. um… no. He's um… just a friend."

"You sure seem to talk about him a lot."

"No really. We're just friends. I'm dating Kyou."

"Sounds like trouble in paradise to me…."

"Well…. I don't know. It just seems like…. I'm not really happy with Kyou. But I care about him. Momigi is…. Well he's sweet and cute and the older he gets…. The more I find myself wishing Kyou was him…."

"Sounds serious. Are you going to break it off with him? Kyou I mean."

"Oh no! I couldn't. I wouldn't want to hurt him. He's just so awesome. SO much like a brother to me! I just couldn't."

And there was the answer I needed. I smiled and finished off my chocolate cake. It really was good. I'd have to remember this place.

"Oh gosh! Look at the time! I really have to go! I have an appointment in like twenty minutes. But it was really nice to meet you, Tohru!"

"You too, Yaziko!"

I stood and left the café. I had twenty minutes to make it back to my apartment/office before Kyou did.

_So that's how my appointment with Tohru went. The bubbly little lady was very sweet but it was obvious that a straight forward break-up would be the thing to please both of them. I made it to my office with four minutes to spare and quickly straightened up the front room. I wasn't sure why it made a difference but I had to make sure my client wasn't uncomfortable. He walked in a few seconds after I sat on the couch with his file in front of me. _

"Mokito-san? How did the meeting go?"

I smiled and stood. "Please have a seat, Sohma-san."

"Kyou. Please, call me Kyou."

"Of course. You should call me Yaziko. I'm much more comfortable with it."

He sat and I quickly followed suit. "The meeting went well. Tohru is a very unique, sweet person."

"She is. I just think we jumped into a relationship that I wasn't prepared. She's like a sister to me."

"I think… I know that the best way to end this relationship, is to go straight to her and just tell her the truth. That you don't feel the same way and that you see her as a sister. That's the best way."

"But… I don't want to hurt her….."

"Trust me on this, Kyou… Go tell her the truth. And come see me tomorrow. Let me know how things went. I like to know if my advice was successful."

"And, of course, your payment…"

"Yes… well… You should be going….If I remember correctly, and I always do, you have a dinner date with a certain young lady…"

"Ah. Yes. Thank you, Yaziko-san. I will come by tomorrow. Around ten?"

"That will be fine. I'll see you then, Kyou-san."

"Sayonara."

I nodded and he walked out. Once he was out of sight, I sighed and sat back heavily. I was more nervous than I thought about my first case….

_Or so I told myself…. I was too stubborn to admit that the intriguing character of Kyou Sohma had its affect on me too. Hey! I'm only human! Just because I'm not with someone and have no intentions of being with anyone doesn't mean I can't enjoy a good view…….._

* * *

**_So.... Reviews?? I think so.... :D_**


	4. Case 1: The Cold Hard Truth Conclusion

**A/N: It's been awhile but I am posting and thank you to my few readers! Hope you enjoy! Oh! And we'll be starting a new case REALLY soon. Like I'm already working on it and this is the conclusion of Case #1. :)**

**Disclaimer: Yaziko does not own any Fruits Basket characters**

* * *

By now, I'm sure you all know that this case was successful. But… of course, there's always more to the story. Let's get back to the files and see how the date went. And how Kyou Sohma became a more regular fixture of my life…..

* * *

**9:49 am**

**January 17**

I sat in the "waiting room" debating on positioning. 'Should I sit here? Or stand by the kitchenette? Or maybe just…' I sighed. Why did it matter? He was just a client. One that I would probably never see again after today. I re-crossed my legs and leaned back.

_Later, I would be informed by a certain orange haired boy that sitting like that provided him with a perfect view of my underwear but as I didn't know that at the time…._

There was a knock at the door and I called out "Come in!" It was Kyou as I expected and he stopped in the doorway for a moment before walking further in and stopping opposite me. I stood and smiled.

"Please have a seat, Kyou."

He nodded slightly and sat down.

"So…. How did it go?" I asked, sitting again.

"Oh um… I don't know how you knew but… you were right. We went to dinner and after a little while, I told her that I needed to tell her something important. So I told her. And… she felt like that too. That I was a brother. And…. It turns out… She likes Momiji… my cousin…."

"So it sounds like everyone's happy…"

"Oh we are. Mostly. I mean…"

"Just explain yourself…. Mumbling is not becoming, Kyou."

"I'm glad that we're not dating. That I'm free of her. I just… can't believe I lost to MOMIJI!"

At this he shook his head. I watched the boy in front of me. He was obviously the competitive type. He had pretty much admitted that when he was here for the first time. Unless he felt at ease about this, he would go and try to win her back. Just to prove he could.

_Boys and their stupid pride…._

"Listen, Kyou-san. You did not lose to him. If anything, he's doing you a favor by taking your leftovers off of your hand."

He looked at the floor for a moment and then back up at me.

"You're right, Yaziko-san. He's the loser, not me." He flashed me a large smile and I lost my breath.

_That was the first time Kyou smiled at me. For some reason, I would always remember that moment….._

"Um... Yes... Well…. I'm always right." I stood and started towards the kitchenette. "Tea?"

"Yes please." I started the water to boil and turned to find Kyou standing behind me, leaning against the doorway.

"Yaziko-san…. You have yet to mention payment."

I stopped and blushed a bit. I didn't want to take money from him.

"Forget about it. This one was simple. I really didn't do anything." I waved him away and turned back to the tea.

"Nonsense! I wish to thank you for your services."

I thought for a moment. 'I could retain my right to call a favor of him. Then… I could see him again.'

"How about an enki suru*?"

"Hmmmm… That would be acceptable."

"Good. I'll let you know."

Kyou nodded and smiled again.

"I should be going."

"Hai**. I'll be seeing you, Kyou."

"Of course, Yaziko-chan."

'Did he just call me chan?' He turned and departed from my office, leaving me feeling… pleased yet confused. I turned back to my tea.

* * *

* postponement (the equivalent of an American Raincheck)

**Yes

**A/N: Not the best ending but yea.... Review, please!! Kiro and Emi want you to review!!! As do Yaziko and Kyou..... Just saying.... :) **


	5. Case 4: The Exchange Manuever Part One

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, my loves! But I'm back with a new case and I just hope you love it. We have a guest that will be a semi-permanent star of our story! The lovely Kiro Cullen of Cinema Bizarre. Tonight, Hibiki will be doing the honors. Hibiki, love?**

**Hibiki: Yaziko does not own Fruits Basket or Cinema Bizarre, unfortunately. She does own me, though!!**

* * *

**Case #4: The Exchange Maneuver**

_It had been three weeks since I saw Kyou Sohma. Cases were coming in at a pleasant rate after word got out about the solved case for Kyou. The money was sufficient enough. My next case was the first of its kind. And of course, it earned me yet another friend. Enter Kiro Cullen._

* * *

**3:52 PM**

**February 8**

I frowned as I studied the puzzle before me. This couldn't be all that difficult. I was the Taisan Dokutoru after all. I reached and grabbed one of the small screws and tried to turn it once again…and once again I failed.

"AIGH!!" I let out a groan of disgust and threw the screwdriver, nearly hitting the short person standing just inside the door. He yelped and I immediately regretted letting my temper get the best of me. Standing quickly, I brushed off my pants and held out a hand.

"I am so sorry! I should really keep a lid on my temper. This desk just seems to be getting the best of me. Can I help you?"

The smallish boy shook my hand and beamed a bright smile.

"We all let it happen. I'm just lucky I didn't gain a piercing without a skilled technician."

I smiled back and took a moment to study the young man standing before me. His hair was a messy cut with the top layer dyed a white blonde and the bottom layer black. It looked good on him but it wasn't the style I'd try. He wore some black eye make-up but was otherwise clean faced. No visible piercings or tattoos and no facial hair. He wore the androgynous look very well.

"Please, have a seat. What exactly did you need from me?"

"Well I'm here to see the Taisan Dokutoru. Got a little problem for him."

I listened carefully to his accent, trying to place him. Then his words sunk in and I let a little chuckle loose.

"_I_ am the Taisan Dokutoru. You aren't from around here. Germany?"

"Uh yes… _You're_ the Taisan… Oh well that just makes it even more great! My name is Kiro Cullen. I have this little problem and… his name is Dustin….."

I was aware of the slight shock that registered on my face. 'How could someone so beautiful waste his time on a man?'

"Please have a seat. Explain what the problem is."

"Well you see…. I have been Bi-sexual for most of my life. I can see and enjoy the pleasures of men and women alike. Or so I thought. You see… I've been dating Dustin for a couple of months. We've kissed, yes, and it's really been great. But lately…..It hasn't been really appealing. Not with Dustin anyway. I'm completely terrified that he's ready to move things to a more Physical level. And… Excuse me for being blunt but… I just can't get it up for him. He is a good looking man but… I'm not attracted to him. The female body offers up so many more jewels for a man's pleasure."

Here he smirked, undoubtedly trying to gain a reaction from me. I offered a small smile and nodded for him to continue. His look changed from cockiness to one of slight disbelief. But he swallowed and continued.

"Anyways... considering I'm not attracted to him and want nothing to do with him, I figured breaking up was the best choice."

"So why come to me? Why not just do it?"

"Because… I have. And he didn't believe I was serious. Said I was too uke* to break up with him. I've tried four times. He always thinks it's a joke. I'm at a loss. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the biggest of people. I can't just kick him out."

"I see. I'll need to you to fill out a form and we will see what we can do. I have a certain way of doing things here. I'll need to meet with your boyfriend to see exactly what I'm dealing with. Then we come up with a plan of action and put it to the test. I have yet to be wrong so I'm confident it will work. So please, Cullen-san, complete this form." I handed it to him and moved to the kitchenette. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

* * *

_That was how I met Kiro Cullen. But this was only the beginning. In the next few days, we would try new techniques and Kyou would make another appearance. But how to break up this stubborn Seme*?_

* * *

*** Seme and Uke are terms used in a yaoi relationship. Uke literally means reciever and Seme means attacker...See if you can figure out what exactly those mean. **

**A/N: So we've completed yet another chapter in this story! Hope you enjoyed it! Now make us happy and push the pretty green button below!! :D**


	6. Case 4: The Exchange Manuever Part Two

**A/N: New chapter!! And it involves a bar!! haha! Hibiki, love?**

**Hibiki: Yaziko does not own Fruits Basket or Cinema Bizarre, unfortunately. She does own me, though!!**

* * *

_I had an idea. I wasn't sure if I would actually need to break them up yet but the plan was there, forming, twisting around until all the pieces fell into place in the recesses of my mind. I still had to meet with Dustin…. That's how this went…._

* * *

**8:32 AM**

**February 9 **

I sat at my small table and stirred the bowl once again. The frosted flakes had turned into mush. 'Why do I eat this nasty American food when I dislike it?' I pushed the bowl away from me and studied the information on the file next to me. It wasn't the one I should have been looking at but instead the one I kept finding myself drawn to.

_Why did I keep finding myself drawn to this particular case? I used to tell myself it was because it was my first. After I realized I'm too cynical for my first case to have sentimental value, I said it was for studying, for research for future cases. The real reason I will leave up to your imagination for now. _

I sighed and shut the folder. I had yet to call the orange haired man that seemed to enter my thoughts at the most inconvenient of times. Maybe I would find a reason this time. Standing and placing the bowl in the sink, I considered today's plan. Dustin was known to hang out at a small bar in the Ebisu area. I would be going in undercover today. A girl like me could not be seen in a place like this. Why he would pick one of the ONLY sleazy bars in Ebisu to hang out at is beyond me but if it says anything of his character then I would have no problems breaking him up with the beautiful, young Kiro.

I walked into the bedroom/office and contemplated what to wear. This would be interesting.

_It only took me a few minutes to decide. The shower and accomplishment of making it look like I wore this kind of thing all the time took a little longer. After several hours of primping and waiting, I convinced myself that it was now time to leave and strolled out of my office._

I tugged at the short skirt and took a deep breath. Ebisu was a quieter area, more prone to tourist than anything. That could possibly explain why it was here that Dustin had chosen as they weren't from Japan. I stared at the dirty bar. 'Why here?' I placed a smirk on my face and sauntered into the dimly lit place of business. I had seen a picture of the subject and so I knew what to look for. Finding him was even less difficult than I expected. He was surrounded by people and laughing loudly.

_The subject was an attention seeker. The type that needed approval from many to fuel his low self esteem. I ran into this kind often. _

I waltzed up to the bar and leaned over. The Barkeep quickly made his way over.

"I'll take a water for now." I said, flashing him my brightest smile. He nodded and filled a glass. I sniffed at it, knowing that sometimes they slipped something in to make the girls friendlier. It seemed fine.

I sipped at the tepid liquid as I watched for my opening.

_I find it necessary to point out at this point that hanging around in dimly lit bars was not an activity that I participated in on a daily basis. As a matter of fact, other than what I had read or seen on television of places like this, I had no experience at all. _

I leaned over on the bar and pretended not to be listening in.

"The idiot actually thinks he can break up with me! He's tried three times!"

This, of course, brought on several loud guffaws and I winced at the thought of poor Kiro having to deal with this brute. I still needed to speak to him.

_At that moment, I was seriously reconsidering my rule of speaking to the client's "significant other" before going through with the break-up… but it was my rule… And I went through with it. _

I studied the average height and brunette hair of the 'subject.' He was good looking in a non-famous kind of way. His beauty wasn't the kind to draw the attention of agents and producers, so he would never really make it in the music industry nor the movies.

I sighed. I needed to get a move on. I turned and ordered another drink. I pasted a sloppy smile on my face and wobbled over to the small crowd. Pushing my way past the two closest to him, I leaned enticingly close to the subject.

"Hey, shexy…" I slurred. He gave me the once over and I held back a shudder. His look of confusion faded and he winked at the crowd.

"Hello gorgeous."

I downed the drink in one swallow. "We should have some fun. Two beautiful people such as us…"

I trailed off and gave him a tipsy looking smile. He returned it and waved at the surrounding people.

"You heard the lady. Duty calls. See you guys later."

He wrapped a meaty arm around my waist and led me from the bar. I kept up the act as we walked down the sidewalk.

"My hotel is up here. We can have some fun there."

I nodded slowly and scanned the side of the road. There were no people out and the sun was just setting. My car was just around the corner.

"Do you have any…friends? Someone who might be interested in joining us?"

"Eh.. my boyfriend Kiro, but he's not usually into this. I just leave him out of my fun. He never has to find out."

That did it. This guy was cheating scum and Kiro deserved better. I just had to ditch him and break them up.

"Oh…oh I don't feel so well…"

The subject eyed me warily. "Are you gonna be sick?"

"Oh… oh I don't know… I… I.."

I began to gag a little and watched from the corner of my eye as he nearly freaked out and glanced around in all directions.

"I, um, just remembered something I have to do. I'll, uh, I'll catch you later."

I didn't have time to answer before the idiot scampered off toward his hotel. 'Well that went well…'

_I must say that I'm not sure whether to be thrilled or disgusted that I played such a good drunk. But my 'meeting' with Dustin was over and I had successfully made a decision. I just had to call in a few reinforcements and discuss the solution with Kiro and my team. _

* * *

**A/N: So we've completed yet another chapter in this story! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Hibiki: Please review! It makes Yaziko happy!**


	7. Case 4: The Exchange Manuever Part Three

**A/N: Its been tooooo long. Sorry guys! I love this chapter. Its quite amatuer as well as immature but my sister loved it and refused to let me change it or make it more adult. So... we have awkward situation number one! LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Nope!**

**Warnings: Erm, mentions boy/boy sex. Yea...**

_

* * *

_

_I wish I had been prepared for that day. We had gone over the scenario time and time again yet I didn't see it coming. With all the planning and details and work that we put into making this work, I never saw this coming. _

_.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**8:15 am **

**February 14th**

We were standing outside the apartment that Kiro and Dustin were temporarily sharing. I looked over at the Red-head beside me and contemplated yet again WHY we were outside the apartment. We had planned to meet at the same pub I had found him before and Kyou and I had been waiting. However, when Kiro nor Dustin showed up at the appointed time, I worried. Had the cheerful Kiro let something slip? Was Dustin taking it out on him? So with much persuasion, I had convinced to Kyou to come with me and check.

"So… do we knock?" Kyou mumbled and I glanced back up at him again. We had been standing outside the door for almost ten minutes. I was honestly at a loss. If we knocked, then one or the other could answer and promptly send us away for some reason. If we simply burst in, there's no telling what the reactions would be. Sneaking in could have a similar effect.

Kyou was still waiting for a response. I shook my head and viewed the door again.

"Uhm… we could… sneak in? Or.. uhm… no we could…"

I was interrupted by Kyou. "You have no idea what to do now. Great!" He huffed and knelt before he locked door. In a matter of moments, it was opened softly and with a finger pressed to his lips in warning, Kyou slipped in. I hesitantly followed.

"Oh! OH! Dustin!" My eyes widened at what I was hearing. Was he hurting him?

_In retrospect, I realize how naïve that assumption was. However perfect hind-sight may be, it cannot stop things from happening and so…_

I pressed past Kyou in alarm as he reached for me. Nothing prepared me to round the corner and find two very naked, very… busy men. Neither of which was Kiro. I stood frozen to the spot as the two rapidly found their release, much to my embarrassment. The moment they collapsed on the floor in front of the couch I turned and fled, only to crash straight into Kyou's broad chest. I glanced up to see his eyes full of horror and he pulled me out of the apartment and out of the building without saying a word.

We reached the corner and fell against the building, trying to catch our breaths.

"I.. uh.. that was…" I stumbled over my words.

"I'm sorry. That was my idea. I'm so, so sorry." His face held an adorable flush, whether from embarrassment or the run, I wasn't sure.

"No. I talked you into coming over here. I just… did not expect…."

My phone began to ring and interrupted whatever Kyou was about to say

"Moshi moshi.*"

"Yazi-chan? Where are you two? I couldn't get Dustin to leave this morning and then when I got here about fifteen minutes late, you two weren't here."

"Uhm.. We're on our way. We'll explain when we get there."

_We were silent the whole way to the pub. There wasn't much to say about what had happened really. If Dustin or even his little consort found out we were there, we could be sued. We invaded their privacy. _

Kyou held open the door of the pub and we marched resolutely inside. Kiro was drinking something and talking to this pretty little girl when he spotted us. He gave her a brilliant smile and excused himself. Really the boy had all the charm in the world and it was no wonder when she swooned, literally swooned.

"Hey! Where have you been?"

Leading him over to a more private booth, we sat down. I slid into the inside and Kiro took up residence beside me with Kyou comfortably across the table.

"You were late and Yaziko-chan was worried. So we went by your apartment." At this point, Kyou was colored a nice red and staring at the table.

"Uhm.. Dustin was busy. Like… uhm… he had… company."

Kiro's smile only dimmed slightly as he realized the implications.

"I am unsure of how to proceed…" I offered weakly. Kiro sat for a moment and thought.

"Ok… We are supposed to have a dinner tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day. What if we move it to then? I had been hoping not to have to go through with it but if we interrupt it, it should be fine all the same."

It was the perfect plan B. I nodded and watched as Kyou unenthusiastically did too.

* * *

*Similar to hello when you answer the phone in Japan. ONLY when you answer the phone...

**A/N: I need reviews! Plus, I'm going to be posting links to pictures of the characters on my profile as we go! Pictures for each case plus Yaziko's I believe. So uhm... yea! Review kudasai!**


End file.
